


Narrow Road

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [8]
Category: Poetry DarkEmotionalPoems TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow Road

Narrow Road  
not too  
soon  
to out  
of there  
own   
it’s a road  
path  
to get there  
mostly   
A journey   
it’s hard  
fear strikes  
thinking through  
what has to  
come through  
narrow road   
there   
are struggles  
oppisticals   
certain   
options  
choices   
may be   
hard   
at first  
that’s only  
the start  
walk on   
their own  
road   
to their journey  
in life  
it’s not   
so perfect   
but it’s   
A road   
of their   
own path   
and   
getting through   
this   
road   
to their   
goal   
in the   
future   
to climb up  
stand on  
top   
going through  
the narrowly roads  
making it   
better   
achieving  
there goals  
to their   
main goal  
it’s just  
the start  
and begins   
with   
Narrow Road


End file.
